In the past, in long term life support cases or long term extracorporeal support cases, it has been difficult to justify the use of an external blood circuit where a ventilator can be used. However, in cases where ventilators are used, there can be major complications and risks associated with the use of a tracheal tube and artificial lung inflation. Artificial ventilation oftentimes has negative effects including ventilator dependency and permanent scarring.
Currently, extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (“ECMO”) is used with neonatal and pediatric patients because ventilator use is not preferred. Current dual lumen cannulae for ECMO or blood circuit support cannot be used on adults because of sizing constraints, because these cannulae have a tendency to kink, and because they can cause blood damage. The cannulae are inserted generally in one location and are restricted in their placement depth. Traditional cannulae used for adult life support generally involve single lumen cannulae at multiple insertion sites, high volume circuits and cannulae that are not capable of long term use. Multiple sites increase the risk of bleeding, vessel damage, infection, as well as pain and discomfort to the patient. These cannulae are designed and built for short term acute therapies.
Therefore, a cannula that has multiple uses, includes one insertion site and can be used for long term applications would be beneficial.